User blog:CEDJunior/WSU Excellence Preview
Tomorrow afternoon at the Flyers Skate Zone, the talented members of the Women Superstars Uncensored roster will be in action at the Excellence ''IPPV! Here's what's in store: ''Control featured Cherry Bomb's first successful defense of the WSU Championship against the phenomenal Tessa Blanchard. Now, Cherry Bomb has a new opponent in the form of Candice LeRae, who will be making her first WSU appearance in over a year. Candice participated in last year's Queen and King event with Joey Ryan as her partner, and the duo reached the finals of the tournament, where they were defeated by Mickie Knuckles and Matt Tremont. Regarding the WSU Tag Team Championship, The Dollhouse (Mia Yim and Marti Belle) will receive another opportunity at the titles against Chicks Using Nasty Tactics (Annie Social and Kimber Lee). It was at Control that Mia and Marti took their evil Knockout personas to WSU and came up short against the Chicks, but they made an impact (not a pun) when they attacked the champions after the match ended. This match was the first to be announced for Excellence, and the first thing that entered my mind is: Will Rebel, who turned heel and joined the Dollhouse, actually appear at an indy event and assist her new allies? Hmmm... The main event from Control saw Leva Bates emerge with the WSU Spirit Championship after defeating Hania in the finals of the tournament. Tomorrow's event will feature the first title defense for the woman we NXT fans know as Blue Pants, but we do not know who her opponent is. We do know who it isn't. It's not Hania, because she'll have her hands full with the aforementioned Tessa Blanchard at the event. The booking is quite odd, because many of us thought that we would see Hania and Athena go at it again, as they still have some unfinished business between them. Instead, Athena will compete against the legendary Sumie Sakai. Speaking of Athena, rumors have circulated that she may or may not be on her way to WWE. After they just signed Kana, if they get Athena...oh boy! So regarding Leva's opponent, I do have an idea of who it'll be. As always, I had Jenny Rose in mind, but I checked her Twitter and she's still in Japan competing, so she's out. I have a second guess, and I'm certain that I'll be right on this one: Amanda Rodriguez. Since last November, Amanda has been the villainous right hand woman to Sassy Stephie, well one of the hands--Mademoiselle Rachelle is the other hand. While Stephie won't be at the event, I'm certain that she gave Amanda her marching orders to take down Leva, but seeing as this is Leva's first title defense, Amanda won't get the job done. Other that all of that, a tag team match will take place, as Solo Darling and Brittany Blake will join forces against Veda Scott and Angel Dust. Veda made this match with the surprise partner, who was later revealed to be Angel Dust, and with a stipulation, which has still yet to be revealed. I have a feeling that Excellence will be...well...excellent! Can't wait to watch tomorrow! Category:Blog posts